The present invention relates generally to sash window hardware and, more particularly, to an integrated tilt latch and sash lock assembly that performs a sash lock operation and a tilt-latch operation in a vinyl window.
Sash window assemblies are well-known. In one typical configuration, a sash window is slidably supported within a master frame. The master frame of the sash window assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base, and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame. In another conventional configuration, a double-hung sash window assembly has a lower sash window and an upper sash window that are mounted for slidable movement along adjacent parallel guide rails in the master frame. To restrain upward sliding of the lower sash window, the sash window assembly typically employs a sash lock assembly generally consisting of a rotor and a keeper. When it is desirable to lock the window to prevent upward sliding, an operator rotates the rotor to engage the keeper.
The sash windows in these sash window assemblies are often constructed to allow for the sash windows to be tilted inward. This allows, for example, a homeowner to easily clean an outer surface of a glass pane of the sash window from inside of a dwelling. To allow for tilting, the sash window is pivotally mounted in the master frame at the base of the sash window, and the sash window is equipped with a tilt-latch. Typically, a tilt-latch is installed in opposite ends of the top rail of the sash window. The tilt-latches have a latch bolt that is biased outwardly for engagement with guide rails of the master frame. An operator manually engages the latch bolts and simultaneously retracts each latch bolt into the top rail. Once retracted, the latch bolts are then disengaged from the guide rails wherein the sash window can then be titled inward. In this configuration, an operator must use two hands to inwardly pivot the sash window since the latch bolts are required to be simultaneously retracted. This simultaneous retraction can be difficult for some operators. In addition, certain sash lock and tilt-latch designs have had an assortment of complex structures that are expensive and difficult to assemble and operate.
Windows of this type are made out of different materials. Two common materials are wood and vinyl. Some attempts have been made to provide an assembly that has a single actuator that operates both the sash lock and tilt-latch in wood windows; however, Applicant is unaware of any such single-actuator assemblies in vinyl windows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,671 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/747,859; 10/290,037 are some examples of such single-actuator assemblies in wood windows. One problem with these designs is that they are not adapted to be inserted into vinyl windows. Yet another problem with these designs is that they are complex and expensive to manufacture and to maintain due to the fact they must be inserted into solid wood window frames. Another problem with these designs is that the various actuator parts can come out of alignment through the repeated opening and closing of the window.
There is therefore a need for a tilt latch/sash lock design that is simple and sturdy in construction, easily combines to a vinyl window frame, and provides smooth, reliable operation.